


Tongue-Tied

by Dragongirl180



Series: Gabenath One-Shots [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, There's no plot here, Vaginal Fingering, and all my shame, hawknath, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl180/pseuds/Dragongirl180
Summary: When Nathalie finds herself in a tight situation, all she wants is for the man who put her in it to come help her out. That man has much different ideas.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Gabenath One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493399
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58





	Tongue-Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first smut ever. What else can I say? Hope you enjoy this sin!

"Nathalie, can you ever forgive me?" a deep voice whispered in her ear. 

She always found it sexy when Gabriel turned into Hawkmoth and lowered his voice, but right now it was annoying as all hell. Even when he was currently pressing the softest of kisses up and down her neck, she was filled with mild rage. 

"No I don't think I can. Not unless you get me out of this."

She was referring to the bright red ribbon that her entire body was currently encased in. The akuma of the day had been some spoiled child who got upset because she didn't get as many birthday gifts as she wanted. Once he got to her, she was given the ability to trap everyone in her sight in ribbon, in order to make herself as many presents as possible. 

Nathalie usually never had issues with his akumas, unless they bothered her and this one did just that. Why had a window in the foyer been open? The world may never know, but Nathalie was caught all the same. Luckily for her, Hawkmoth had sensed her distress immediately and came to help her. The bad part? He didn't call back the akuma.

Because of this, Nathalie was stuck in a sitting position, both her arms and legs bound together in front of her. When he reached her, she was sure her rescuer would be Gabriel and a pair of scissors. Imagine her surprise when Hawkmoth himself strode through the foyer and picked her up, saying nothing as he took her up to his bedroom. 

That was how she found herself in his bed, positioned between his legs with her back against his chest, completely tied up and at his mercy. She had to stifle a moan when he sucked at the base of her neck, no doubt leaving a mark. Of all the days to show up to work in a blouse instead of a turtleneck. 

"Get me out of this," she hissed. 

He chuckled at her anger and continued his assault on her neck, his hands coming to rest on her hips and massaging them in slow circles.

"And why should I?" 

"Well, the company I basically run comes to mind."

"Oh yes, that insufferable little thing."

"And I know you don't care, but I'm sure my boss wouldn't be very happy with going bankrupt if I'm kept from my work."

"But if you no longer had a company to run, then I'd get you all to myself. No more emails or phone calls to drag you away from me."

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you?"

"Very much so."

“Perhaps I should hire a new assistant then.”

Nathalie pulled away from him and turned to glare. He was so lucky she was tied up. “You wouldn’t dare,” she said.

“Now now Sancoeur, no need to get so upset. I can feel the anger dancing across your skin as we speak,” he cooed, emphasizing his words by running his tongue up her neck, from her collarbone to her jaw. “I was merely suggesting that you take a break and let a temp fill in for a while. You work so hard these days.”

His hand slid forward and grabbed her thigh, no doubt digging into the countless bruises hidden by her pants. He didn't mean to be so rough during their nightly activities, but sometimes she was just too much for him. He was like a wild animal when she was underneath him and begging for more. 

“Gah, Gabriel,” she gasped.

He tightened his grip, relishing her soft moans. “Yes?”

“If you think I’m so overworked then you should be doing something to remedy that, not teasing me.”

“Ah she speaks! I knew you weren’t that annoyed.”

“I’m annoyed that you’re taking up my time.”

“Oh,” he laughed and got out from behind her. She fell back into a sea of pillows, her eyes never leaving his even as he reached into the drawer beside the bed and pulled out some scissors. Rather than ask what the hell he was doing with those, she watched as he slowly cut the ribbon and freed her legs. Once he got to her hips, he stopped and left the rest of her restrained, while he removed her pants.

Deft fingers quickly discarded the clothing before moving up to her blazer and unbuttoning it. He did the same with her blouse, pulling it open to see her lacy black bra. He wished he could remove it, but he was not about to free her arms nor was he going to ruin the garment and draw her ire. 

She tried to seem unimpressed, but he couldn't help but notice how her breathing hitched when he leaned forward and planted several kisses on the smooth skin right above that bra. “So Nathalie," he asked. "Am I still wasting your time?" 

“Yes actually. You’re not going to untie my arms, are you?”

“Not a chance.”

He grabbed said arms and pushed them back behind her head, finding a makeshift hook in the design on the headboard to hang the ribbon from. After pulling her wrists down and checking to see if she would be unable to free herself, he sat back on his heels and took her in. The fun had barely begun, but she was already starting to breath heavily. A flush was creeping along her body, giving her usual ivory skin a rosy tone. She was breathtaking, but there was something missing.

His lips curled into a smirk while he pulled the pins from her hair. The look of her shining black and red locks splayed over her shoulders and chest was enough to send a delightful flutter down his spine. 

“There,” he said as he pushed an errant strand behind her ear. “You’re perfect.”

She smiled and looked down, a light blush now adorning her cheeks. He could never understand how she could switch between the blushing submissive assistant tied up before him and the domineering vixen he’d met a few nights ago. He remembered how she had teased him relentlessly and edged him on for almost an hour. It had been hell, but screaming her name when she finally allowed him to climax had been more than worth it.

Perhaps it was time to pay the favor back. He deserved to have his fun every once in a while too. He hooked a finger under her chin and made her gaze meet his. One look at those big blue eyes and he knew he was hooked. Their lips crashed together in a burst of firey passion, the taste of cherry prominent on her soft mouth. His hand came up to hold the back of her head. The last thing they needed was for her to hit the headboard and get a concussion, which was something that had definitely not happened before. A moan escaped her lips, providing him with the perfect opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue when he felt someone calling to him.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked up, a familiar neon outline appearing over her face. “Yes Ribboneer!” he laughed. “Don’t stop just because you’ve gotten Chat Noir. Ladybug is the real prize. Pursue her!”

Once his akuma went off in search of the bug and their link was severed, he looked back down to see Nathalie glaring at him. Oh.

“What was that, _sir?”_

“A one time thing, my peahen.”

She had barely mumbled a quick “it better be” before his lips were on hers again. This time he didn’t hold back. His tongue explored her mouth while his fingers tangled in her hair. She moaned again and he could feel her pulling against her bonds. That got a rise out of him. He had never felt more powerful than when he had her restrained underneath him. His other hand came up to her neck and tightened around it just enough to make her breathing become ragged. 

“Do you want me to free you?” he asked.

She shook her head in response, but his grip got tighter. “Then why are you struggling to get free, hmm?”

“It was nothing,” she choked out. “An error on my part. I won’t do it again.”

“Of course you won’t. You wouldn’t want to anger me.”

It was such a deep satisfaction to feel the authority he had over her, to feel how hard her blood pumped when his hand gripped her throat. He released his hand and delighted in the sight of her sucking in air greedily. Pushing her face to the side, he dove down to her neck and sank his teeth in, giving her no time to get her breathing back back to normal. Her pulse was hammering against his lips as he drifted down to her collarbone and left a trail of love bites. It looked like she’d have to go back to wearing turtlenecks again, but it was a price he was willing to pay for wanting to mark his territory.

The kisses continued down her chest and stomach to her hips, stopping only once to kiss the top of each of her breasts. When he pushed back her panties and laid kisses along her hips, he made a note to himself to design her a lingerie set just like this, but in a shade of deep purple. It had been quick to become his favorite color on her, other than nothing at all. His eyes flicked back up to her face just so he could study her lust-filled eyes. They never broke contact even as he slid the fabric down her legs and tossed it away.

He stroked her thighs, prompting her to spread her legs apart. He could feel her need from a mile away. She let out a moan as his fingers traced the outer ridges of her sex. She was dripping wet, allowing his fingers to slide up and down effortlessly. He positioned himself between her legs and inhaled. The smell of her arousal made his cock twitch in his pants.

"You smell so good. Have I ever told you that?" he asked.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," she said.

He continued moving his fingers until he reached her clit, rubbing it slowly. He could tell he was getting to her when he felt her start to push herself up into his fingers, trying desperately to make him apply more pressure.

“Gabriel,” she moaned.

“Yes?”

“H-harder…”

“You mean.” He pressed down and started moving in faster circles, causing her to moan even louder. “Like this?”

She couldn't form the words to reply so she merely nodded her head vigorously. His assault continued until he was sure she was in her own world and barely paying attention to the situation. He liked this well enough, but he wanted his fingers inside her. 

He extended his middle finger and entered her tight opening. He thrusted a few times before pulling out and bringing his finger up to his lips. There it was, the intoxicating taste of _her._ She watched him as he sucked her juices up as if he had just dipped his finger into a can of frosting. 

“Have I ever told you how good you taste?”

She nodded.

“Would you like to try it for yourself?”

She was about to nod again, but he stopped her. His finger went back to sliding in and out, but at an agonizingly slow pace. “Ah ah ah, we use our words here. Now, would you like to taste this delicious pussy of yours?”

Her reply was quick. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

He could see that her resolve was cracking. She just wanted him to fuck her silly instead of this game he was playing. “Sir! Please, sir,” she yelped.

He chuckled as he brought a soaked finger up to her mouth. She obediently parted her lips and sucked. Oh how he wished she were doing that to his cock instead. Just the sight of her made him want to untie her and pound her into the sheets, but luckily for her, his patience was endless.

Before she could take in another lick, he pulled out of her mouth and plunged into her again. This time his movements were certain and swift, his finger sliding in and out of her. He brought his finger out again, this time only to align his index finger alongside it. He then went right back into her warm tight hole.

His lips brushed against her cheek as he started to speak. "In and out. In and out," he whispered, making sure to line up his words with his actions. He extended his tongue and licked her ear. Nathalie shuddered. She was completely under his control. 

With his free hand, he managed to pull her bra down just enough to expose her breasts. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as she felt the gentle suckle of his mouth on her right breast, followed by his teeth nipping at her. He squeezed the other and played with her nipple, feeling it harden after just a few flicks. He alternated between the two, making sure one didn’t get more love than the other and sucking each with the same intensity. All the while, his fingers were still pumping in and out of her. 

When her moans started to pick up and her emotions surged, the finger fucking stopped. She opened her eyes, protests on her lips, but stopped short and watched as he moaned and licked his fingers clean. Thankfully his miraculous would let him know when she was close. He didn’t want to finish too early. She groaned loudly, not afraid to voice her displeasure.

“Patience. I want to draw this out.”

“Don’t you have an akuma to get back to?” she hissed.

“What akuma? All I see right now is a woman who is in dire need of some release. Everything else can wait.”

Her laugh was rough and completely devoid of humour. “You bastard.”

His finger went back to that sweet spot between her legs and started fingering her again, but it was slow going. Every now and then he’d dip his head down as if he was about to taste her with his tongue, but he’d always pull back at the last minute. Over and over again he went, building her up and then promptly stopping before she could cum. Above him, he started to hear her exhausted whimpers. She wanted it so bad that she wrapped her legs around his head and tried to pull his mouth down onto her sex herself. Her desperation only turned him on more.

He slipped out of her grip and pinned her down with a hand on either of her firm thighs. Her hips still tried to move, but even they gave up eventually. He looked up at her one last time, savoring the view of her rosy skin and disheveled hair. Even her lips were swollen and red, probably from her biting them as she was known to do during their trysts.

“Please…” her voice was low and shaky.

Without a word, he raised an eyebrow. There was a question looming in the look he gave her. _Please, what?_

He could barely hear her reply. “Please, sir.”

Unable to resist, he pressed his lips against her folds to taste her. His tongue traced her lips, capturing the sweet taste of her. The flavour was more pleasant than anything he’d tasted before, so subtle yet so feminine. He gave her long wet licks, his tongue sliding in the soft valley of her skin with no friction at all. Sweet moans escaped her throat and he could sense that she was once again trying to escape her bonds. Her fingers would no doubt be digging in the back of his head if he had freed her earlier.

Her voice got louder when his tongue found her clit. He had to tighten his grip on her thighs to keep her from moving her hips, her body beyond her control. 

“I…god…”

“Something you need?”

“Finger…m-me.”

“As you wish.”

He wrapped an arm around her hips to keep her pinned while his other hand got right to work, using two fingers to stretch her tight walls. His mouth went right back to her clit and sucked on it for all it was worth. Her legs shuddered as she felt the heat build up inside her. She was getting so close. When her voice started to get louder, he found himself very grateful that the house was empty.

"Oh fuck, yes!" she moaned out. It exhilarated him and he greedily sucked her, milking her out while she called out his name. He wouldn't stop until he felt her body relax and the wave of her orgasm pass. A moment later, as if the outside world was aware of what had just transpired, the remaining ribbons on her arms faded away, signalling that Ribboneer was no more.

Slowly he lifted his head from between her legs to watch her grow limp in her satisfaction. Her hands fell into her lap while she sunk further into the pillows. There she lay with a tired smile on her face, her chest rising and falling, while her beautiful eyes stared back at him. 

“Someone looks content,” he purred. “I take it, that was to your liking.”

“Don’t test me, you ass.”

“Well golly, Nat. How can you still be so prickly after all that? I made sweet love to you with my tongue and you aren’t even gratef-”

Not wanting to hear the obnoxious thing he was about to say, she grabbed him by the lapel and pulled him into a messy kiss. It was all teeth and tongues, but he wasn’t complaining. He even let her flip him onto his back and straddle him. He lay back on the pillows and watched as she discarded the rest of her clothing. That bra did look wonderful on her, but it looked even better when it was thrown across the room and far out of sight.

The tired sedated look that had graced her features moments before had been replaced by one of determination and pure lust. Even though he was still the tall and intimidating master villain of Paris, she sat atop him and looked down at him like he was a peasant. Her eyes raked over him and she shook her head ever so slightly. 

He knew better than to protest when she ripped the brooch off his neck and let his transformation fall. Once it was safely hidden in the drawer next to the bed, she grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. The look she gave him as she leaned forward was enough to make him shiver down to his core. This woman was about to destroy him. She trailed kisses up his neck until she reached his jaw.

“Now it’s my turn,” she whispered into his ear before biting it.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't even supposed to be smut when I first started writing it, but thanks for reading. I'm gonna go climb in a hole now. Feedback/Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
